


Hold On, I Still Want You

by StorySideAUs



Category: K (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, BNHA Universe, Character Insert, Dabi is a Todoroki, High School, M/M, Mikoto is a Todoroki, Slow Burn, Story Driven, U.A. High School (My Hero Academia), incorporation of both worlds, mentions of abuse, occasional OCs - Freeform, pair takes time to get together, random character inserts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorySideAUs/pseuds/StorySideAUs
Summary: Mikoto is a quirkless Todoroki. He is a second year at UA, having no trouble holding his own. He still got in and had been managing just fine with his own skills and abilities. Then, the appearance of unnatural powers change his entire life, but not exactly for the better.
Relationships: kirishima eijiro/mikoto suoh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Friends

People are not born equal. Under no circumstances is any one person the same. No one had the same quirk, if they even had one to begin with. Those who had quirks used them differently. Some became heroes, some became villains, some chose a completely different profession. Shouto thought about this often. He thought about it every time he looked at his siblings, and every time he thought of his father.

“Where are you going?” Shouto asked softly. It was the day after the Sports Festival and he was home with his siblings. Well, with two of his siblings.  
He was staring down at one of his brothers. The other had blood red hair that was all hanging down in front of his face. His brother lifted his head and tilted it back from where he was sitting on the floor. He glanced up at Shouto through bright cognac eyes.

“Nowhere important,” he replied.

Shouto narrowed his eyes. “I don't believe that, Mikoto. You're going to the hospital, aren't you? That's where you've been going every now and then.”

His brother, Mikoto, shrugged. “You caught me,” he sighed. He stood, coming quite a few inches taller than Shouto even though he was only one grade ahead. “I know I can't lie to you.”

Mikoto didn't seem much like a teenager. With his deeper voice paired with his height, it made him appear older. He had a bit of a scary face because he didn't show much emotion. Everyone always thought he was scowling, so he was considered unapproachable. On top of that, he had this odd aura about him that would cause most adults to keep their distance. Though, part of that was also probably because of who their father was.

“Take me with you,” Shouto said then.

Mikoto's eyes widened as he stared down at Shouto. “You're kidding…”

“The hospital…?” That was said by Fuyumi, their oldest sister. She was in her twenties now, her hair white with red streaks through it. “Can you two really go without telling your father?”

“Well, I have been,” Mikoto reminded her.

“Yeah, but our father also doesn't care what you do,” Shouto reminded. “As for me, I'll be fine even if I don't tell him.”

“Why now?” Fuyumi questioned. “Why after all this time are you going?”

To that, Shouto didn't answer. He just left with a somewhat confused Mikoto. His brother didn't say anything either. He just calmly took Shouto along.

They barely talked as they walked to the hospital. In all honesty, Shouto was just thinking about a lot of other things. He was remembering some of what had happened years ago.  
Shouto believed it was him that drove their mother away in the end. There was something about him that she hated to look at after she took boiling water to his face. She had been a prisoner of him and Enji this whole time.

Enji…their father. He was unbelievably popular as the Number 2 hero in Japan, going by the pro hero name Endeavor. To the entire public, he was important and a great man who protected anyone in danger. But, Shouto didn't exactly have the best relationship with him. There was a side to him that people didn't see, especially many years back when Shouto was younger. He probably had a big hand in driving his mother away as well.

Now, there was something Shouto definitely wanted to say to her. He wanted to look her in the face and tell her that he wanted to be a hero again. Mikoto would hear that too, and maybe he'd be a little surprised. He hadn't wanted it before, but Enji pushed it onto him. Though, fighting with his classmate, Izuku Midoriya, at the Sports Festival changed his mind entirely. He would make this power his own.

Even after that, there was a lot that Shouto wanted to say. He wanted to do everything he could to save her, even if she didn't fully want it. Maybe with Mikoto's help, they could.  
It didn't take them long to get to the hospital and Mikoto immediately started heading through the hallways. It was clear he knew exactly where they were going as he led them to the right room.

Mikoto knocked on the door softly. “Mom, I'm coming in,” he announced gently before opening the door.

There hadn't been a response from their mother. Though, when the door was opened, she looked up curiously. Mikoto let Shouto in first. Admittedly, Shouto just stared at their mother for a few moments as the woman looked right at him. This was it. He could finally say all that he wanted to. This was where it started.

Their mother was a beautiful woman. She had shoulder-length, pure white hair and soft gray eyes. She looked incredibly happy to see them, her gaze fixed fully on Shouto.  
“It’s good to see both of you,” their mother, Rei, finally said. “It’s been some time, Shouto.”

* * *

Shouto sighed in relief. He was glad that he decided to go with Mikoto. He needed it. To be able to talk with his mother again was something he needed. The two of them headed out the door. And at this point, Shouto just wanted to head home.

“You look tired,” Mikoto noticed.

Shouto nodded. “I am.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

Shouto didn’t respond at first. He didn’t say anything for many moments. However, there was something he did want to ask.

“So, you’ve really been going to see our mother this entire time?” Shouto asked then. “Every other week, that’s where you go?”

Mikoto rubbed the back of his head, fluffing up his hair a bit. “Yeah. I find going to see mom a lot more comforting....since dad doesn’t exactly care for me or any of the others.”

Unfortunately, that was the sad truth. Mikoto was the fourth in line of a consistently failed attempt to birth a child who would be stronger than All Might. His ridiculous goal had been to have a child that could control both the powers of fire and ice, like Shouto. Their first three siblings all had bodies who could not handle or did not possess both abilities. Mikoto was....he was considered the worst of the failures. He had been born without any quirk at all.

Mikoto was fully aware that their father never really cared for him. He had made sure that Mikoto knew how much of a disgrace he was. They’d both been treated like shit, but Shouto definitely got less of it now. Mikoto was still reminded of it. Even now, his brother had his head hanging down just a bit. He stared at the ground silently.

“I’m glad you found some solace with our mother,” Shouto said honestly. “I know it can be challenging for you and that dad can be....pretty awful to say the least.”

Mikoto shrugged. “I’ll live and keep dealing with it.”

“It’s not fair for you to have to ‘keep dealing with it’,” Shouto argued.

“I still live in the house, so I don’t exactly have a choice.”

Shouto opened his mouth to say more but he was interrupted. He heard his name get called out, causing him to turn around. Behind him, he saw a small group of some of his classmates: Midoriya, Kirishima, Uraraka, and Denki.

“Todoroki, I didn’t think we’d see you out today,” Midoriya thought aloud as he hurried over.

Honestly, Shouto was a bit surprised that Midoriya suddenly ran up to him like that. After their fight, Shouto wasn’t sure the other was even going to trust him. And yet, Shouto felt more of a connection with his classmates. He no longer wanted to keep himself secluded from the rest.

“Yes. We were out doing something important,” Shouto mentioned.

Kirishima’s gaze was fixed on Mikoto as the rest of them came over. He looked intrigued, not at all minding Mikoto's somewhat scary face. “So, who is this?”

Shouto glanced sideways at his brother. “This is Mikoto.”

“Mikoto, huh?” Kirishima replied. He then gave a grin, showing off his shark-like teeth. “Well, it’s nice to meet ya! I’m Eijiro Kirishima!” He seemed overly excited, as per usual.

“These are my classmates,” Shouto told his brother. “There’s also Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, and Kaminari Denki.”

“So, Mikoto, how do you know Todoroki?” Uraraka asked curiously.

Shouto and Mikoto both exchanged a glance. Was it really that hard to tell? Shouto would have thought that they looked way too alike.

“Well....I’m actually his older brother,” Mikoto informed.

“Older brother?!” Denki exclaimed. “Todoroki, none of us even knew you had a brother!”

“I have many siblings. Mikoto is a year older than me. He actually goes to UA as well.”

That was always a shock to people who knew Mikoto to be quirkless. Shouto got in because of his father. But, Mikoto worked his ass off for it. And, since they no longer required a quirk to get in, Mikoto was able to do it.

Midoriya smiled brightly. “Well, it’s nice to meet another member of the Todoroki family.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you all too,” Mikoto responded politely.

“Since we’re all out, you guys wanna join us?” Kirishima offered. “We’re all trying to relax on these couple of days off.”

Shouto thought about it for a few moments. He was really tired, but he felt like he could benefit from just hanging out with a few of his classmates. “Actually, I think I would like that,” he eventually confirmed.

Mikoto shrugged as well. “I'm game.”

Midoriya grinned. “Right! Then let's go!”


	2. Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uses some of the similar text from the manga, which I will occasionally be doing because I think this stuff is important. But, I try to paraphrase so it's not exactly the same.
> 
> Obviously, all the credit for the story and the original dialogue goes to Horikoshi.

Shouto sat quietly with the rest of the class when they finally went back.

“Alright. Today we've got Hero Informatics class. This is a pretty important one,” Aizawa, their homeroom teacher, informed. “Today, we come up with your hero aliases.”

The rest of his classmates jumped with joy. Honestly, Shouto didn't actually care that much. He wasn't sure he was going to come up with much. He hadn't really thought about it much. He didn't want to be associated with his father and wouldn't come up with anything even remotely similar. He thought of Mikoto, who'd said that he couldn't come up with anything when he was asked. He still couldn't. Though, others also told him he didn't need to have a hero name since he wouldn't be able to become a hero without a quirk.

Shouto wasn't paying much attention when Aizawa told them a bit about the Pro Draft Picks. Apparently, Shouto had the most heroes who would want to choose him for their internships.

“Well done, Todoroki,” Yaoyorozu congratulated next to him.

Shouto shrugged. “It’s mostly my father’s influence,” he figured. That was usually all it ever was.

“Even if you weren’t picked, you’ll all be able to work alongside the pros,” Aizawa assured. “Already, you have all been through more than most have. But, seeing the pros in action and taking part will be a different experience for your training. Your hero names may only be temporary, but you should still pick something appropriate.”

“The name you pick now may end up being what the whole world is going to call you.” The voice was different, definitely a woman. Shouto looked up and saw Midnight. She was another pro hero who often looked very risque, all things considered. It was a wonder she was a teacher…

“Midnight will be hearing your hero names and assessing sensibility. So think, what do you see for yourselves in the future? The name you choose will bring you closer to a certain image you see for yourself because they are capable of reflecting true character.

They were given fifteen minutes to think it over. All of them were handed a whiteboard and marker as well. Honestly, Shouto wasn’t sure why they were given that long. Surely a hero name wouldn’t be impossible to come up with. And yet, he couldn’t think of a damn thing. He stared at the whiteboard, just pondering. It was just like his brother. He had no idea what to do. He sat, for the entire fifteen minutes, trying to think of something.

When it was actually time for them to present, Aoyama and Ashido ended up going first. Aoyama’s hero name was really long and Midnight helped shorten it. Ashido was told her hero name was awful. After those two was Asui, who got complimented on her name.

Kirishima was next and his hero name was decided in homage to Crimson Riot. One by one, the others started sharing theirs as well. Some were straightforward, some were a bit more odd. Bakugo, Midoriya's jerk of a childhood friend, kept coming up with the most ridiculous names. They kept telling him to come up with something else.

“Let’s keep ‘em coming! You’re all doing very well!”

Eventually, Shouto just ended up writing his name on his board. He didn’t want to be associated with his father for any reason. So, he went with that for now, showing his board.

Midnight eyes him curiously. “Just your name? Really?”

“Yeah,” Shouto confirmed.

The rest of them went as well, showing off their hero names. Eventually, there were just a few of them left.

“This went smoother than I expected,” Midnight admitted. “All that’s left is Bakugo’s revision, Iida, and then Midoriya.”

In the end, Iida just went with his name as well. And Midoriya…he went with the name Bakugo always called him: Deku. It was never said in an endearing way, so Shouto wondered why he would go with such a mean nickname.

“Are you sure, Midoriya?” Midnight wondered.

“Yes,” Midoriya confirmed. “I always hated it, but there was someone who helped me see it in a new light. It took me by surprise but I was happy. So, this will be my hero name.”  
Shouto was surprised. Though, considering how Midoriya acted this far, and how he treated every situation, maybe he shouldn't be surprised.

Then, later on towards the end of class, they all finished up. Aizawa stood in front of them, discussing the internships.

“These internships start in a week. I’ll be handing out personal lists to those drafted to choose among who scouted you. The rest of you will have a list containing acceptable agencies to choose from. There are specialties for just about anything, so give your choice some real thought. And pick within this coming weekend.”

Shouto glanced at the many offers he got from the hero agencies. Near the very top of the list, he saw ‘Endeavor Hero Agency’. He definitely had that to think about. Even though his father was hard for him to deal with, he had to think about the possibility of his agency.


	3. A Wild Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!
> 
> I realized the previous one was really short, so I thought I'd add another in for the hell of it.

“So, what did you end up doing?” Mikoto asked curiously.

He was sitting in the living room, leaned back on the couches while they ate. Fuyumi had made them curry, which the three of them were happily enjoying.

“You might be really surprised,” Shouto mentioned. “I’m going to do my internship with our father.”

Mikoto nearly choked on his food. He started to cough a bit, having to set everything down. “You’re kidding, right?” When Mikoto was going through his internship, he actually chose a hero that specialized in hand-to-hand combat and apprehending criminals. It was something that didn’t necessarily require a quirk, even if having one helped. He had made it through it okay.

“I’m not. I already wrote it as my first choice,” Shouto confirmed.

“Well, be careful. You may not be able to stand him,” Mikoto warned.

“I know you never could.”

“Well, he could never stand me either.”

“Come on, you two,” Fuyumi argued gently. “He is still your father.”

“But, he treats us like shit,” Shouto reminded.

“I suppose…”

“Even though Shouto’s quirk met his standards, he still put him through a lot,” Mikoto muttered. He then turned back to his brother, questioning now. He was wondering what the hell Shouto was thinking. “And yet, you’re still going to work with him.”

“I think it’ll be a lot more bearable. I’m not the same as I was when I was a kid.”

Mikoto sighed. He wasn’t exactly worried for Shouto, but he hoped the other knew what he was doing. In the end, he didn’t have any say. “As long as you’re sure.”

“Don’t worry,” Shouto assured. “It will be fine. Besides, he’ll be too focused on me to give you any attention.”

Mikoto rolled his eyes. Unfortunately, he wasn’t wrong. Most of the time, the ‘attention’ he got was him being berated, so to speak. Their father still wanted him to prove that he could handle himself and didn’t need a quirk to fight. And yet, he couldn’t get past the ‘didn’t need a quirk’ part. He still wasn’t good enough for his father.

“Good luck with him,” Mikoto huffed.  
* * *  
Mikoto stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets as he walked. Enji came home so he took that chance to leave and take a walk. As Shouto guessed, Enji went right to him to talk about the internship. He probably found out earlier that day. Still, Mikoto didn’t want to hang around to talk with him. Or at least, for Enji to talk down at him.

Mikoto sighed softly. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and ran it through his hair instead. He muttered to himself, annoyed about his father. He had been too busy rushing to talk about Shouto’s internship that there wasn’t even a greeting. That about summed up the relationship Mikoto had with his father.

“Hey!”

He heard someone call out behind him. Though, people usually didn’t pay him any mind so he assumed it wasn’t for him. However…

“Todoroki!”

Mikoto spun around when he actually heard his last name. He was a bit surprised to see one of his brother’s classmates running at him. It was the redhead like him. If Mikoto remembered correctly, his name was Kirishima. The other skidded to a stop in front of him.

“Mikoto, right?” Kirishima asked curiously.

“Yeah. And you’re Kirishima.” Mikoto definitely remembered now.

“You can call me Eijiro if you want.”

Mikoto rubbed the back of his head and turned back the way he was going. “I don’t think I know you well enough to be comfortable calling you by your first name.” He started walking, assuming Kirishima was going to follow. He did.

“Well, maybe not yet,” the other joked a bit, shrugging his shoulders.

In the end, Mikoto wasn’t actually sure why Kirishima was following him. Though, he accepted it because he really didn’t care in the end. If Kirishima wanted to walk with him, he wouldn’t stop him.

“So, why are you out here, Todoroki?” Kirishima wondered aloud.

“Ah, just call me Mikoto before you get me confused with my brother."

"Okay, okay. So, how about it?"

"Well, I live around here,” he answered. “Just didn’t really feel like being at home. Wanted to get out.”

Kirishima must have heard a falter in his voice somewhere. When Mikoto glanced at him, he suddenly looked concerned. He was frowning lightly. “Are you okay…?”

Mikoto blinked. He was a bit shocked. Usually, people could never see through him or hear any emotions within his voice. And yet, immediately, Kirishima caught something off from him.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Mikoto assured. “But, how?”

“How could I tell something was wrong?”

Mikoto nodded in response.

“Well, you kinda got this distant look in your eyes. You were fidgeting too. So, what’s up? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Mikoto shrugged. “Just stupid stuff at home. Dad isn’t the easiest person to get along with.”

“How so?”

Mikoto still wasn’t sure why he cared. And he didn’t know why he was about to tell Kirishima, too. “Always expecting me to do better even though I’m always trying my best. I can only go so far.”

Kirishima paused for a moment, seeming to think about it. “Well, I always think about one of the guys I look up to at school.”

Mikoto eyed him curiously. “Someone you look up to?” Kirishima had also said this was a guy from school. He had heard Kirishima greatly looked up to Crimson Riot. But there was another person?

“Of course! Before even coming to the school, there was a guy people were hearing about. He’s in a grade ahead of my class. There’s word going around that he’s known as ‘Wild Beast’.”

Mikoto flinched at the nickname. Though, Kirishima didn’t see that because he was looking straight ahead, looking excited. But, the nickname was very familiar to Mikoto.

“None of the first years know much about him. We haven’t really seen many of the second years and it’s only a nickname other students call him. We don’t even know his real name or what he looks like. But, the main fact is that he’s quirkless. He still managed to get into this school and fights like no one’s ever seen before. From what I hear, it’s crazy.”

“What’s there to look up to?”

“Obviously, he can hold his own really well,” Kirishima said simply. “He’s a fighter because he had no other choice. He’s at an extreme disadvantage, but he doesn’t give up. I think that’s really important and something worth looking up to.”

Mikoto just nodded. He knew all too well, about all of this. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t dare tell Kirishima the truth: that the second year he was talking about was walking right next to him. Mikoto wasn’t going to tell Kirishima that was _his_ nickname.


	4. Quirkless

Mikoto stepped out of class the next day. He was tired and just wanted to head home. Shouto was out with their father on his internship, so the house would be quiet. It would just be Fuyumi otherwise. It was likely that he would take a short nap before working on his homework.

He walked slowly, his bag slung over his shoulder. He felt his phone start to vibrate, so he pulled it out of his pocket. He didn’t even look at the caller ID before someone slammed into his shoulder from behind, running past him. His phone flung out of his hand, hitting the ground with a loud sound.

Mikoto growled and looked up. He saw one of his classmates running past with a friend right next to him. Both of them turned back, slowed to a stop, and snickered at Mikoto.

“Sorry, quirkless!” one of them called out.

“Hey, man. Don’t call him that. Call him what he really is: a loser,” the other laughed loudly.

“How funny,” Mikoto snarled. He took a quick step towards them, snapping, “Fuck off.”

One of them burst out laughing. “Wow. Kitty’s got claws.” And with that, the two of them ran off.

Mikoto wasn’t sure why his classmates still fucked with him like that. Surely they knew that he would still try to take them down during exercises. Usually, he could too.

“Those two need to calm down.”

Mikoto was nearly startled by a sudden feminine voice next to him. He glanced over as another classmate stepped in front of him. She knelt down, picking his phone up off the ground. She stood then, swinging her blonde hair behind her. She held the phone out towards Mikoto. She was one of the few classmates that didn’t mess with him.

“Doesn’t look like it’s cracked or anything,” she noted

“Thanks, Awashima,” Mikoto sighed, grabbing the phone from her.

“Please, Mikoto. I told you to call me Seri. There’s no need to be formal with me.” Seri started walking away from him, looking back. "Besides, I already call you by your given name. It's only fair."

Mikoto shook his head at her a bit as she walked off. He glanced down at the phone. Seri was right; there were no cracks in the screen. His protective cover was enough to keep that from happening. He turned on the screen, seeing that he had a missed call from his brother. He wondered why Shouto called. He was about to text him back when the caller ID popped up with his name again. It was clearly important if he was calling back a second time. Mikoto answered the phone and put it up to his ear.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Mikoto.” He heard his father’s voice on the line. He spoke in no more than a mutter, sounding annoyed.

Mikoto nearly groaned, but he would have been chewed if he did that. “Why do you have Shouto’s phone?”

“You never answer my calls.”

“You’re not wrong about that. So, I’m gonna hang up.”

“Mikoto!” Enji snapped suddenly, startling him. “You better listen to what I have to say, dammit.”

“Why should I? Unless you have something good to say, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Stop being stubborn. This is important.”

“According to you, so is Shouto’s internship. You should probably get back to that instead.”

“That’s what this is about.”

“What do you want?”

“You’re going to come to Hosu City with us tonight.”

Mikoto paused. It sounded like he didn’t have a choice in the matter. “And if I say I don’t want to?”

“I’ll force you to. You’re going to come so you can see how a real hero deals with events. Maybe you could actually learn a thing or two. You could use something to shape up a bit.”

“I don’t want to go to Hosu with you,” Mikoto refused. He knew there was activity going on down there. At the moment, that was where the last sighting of the Hero Killer was. Still, Mikoto saw no point in going with them since he didn’t have to do anything internship related right now.

Suddenly, Enji’s voice got louder and angrier. “You’re coming with whether you want to or not!”

Mikoto flinched at the sound of him yelling. He and Shouto both had a tough time with mental, and even some physical, abuse in the past. He hated it when his father yelled, and it always got to him. He clenched his hand around the straps of his bag.

“Fine,” he hissed through a clenched jaw.

“Be at the house in ten and we’ll all leave together.” Enji hung up then.

Mikoto wanted to just throw his phone into the street. Smashing the phone on the ground sounded nice, as did the thought of watching it get run over. But, that wouldn’t do a damn thing. His hand tightened around his phone before he shoved it back in his pocket, keeping his hand there. He hated that he felt the need to listen to his father. But, he was worried things would go badly if he didn’t.  
So, he headed home. He didn’t go as fast as he could, because he knew he couldn’t get to his house within ten minutes no matter what. In the end, it only took about fifteen minutes. He walked through the door, throwing his stuff onto the ground.

Mikoto sighed. Enji was standing in the hallway with his arms crossed. He looked very angry. “I thought I said ten minutes.”

“And I heard you,” Mikoto assured. “I was still at school. There was no way I could get here that fast.”

“You’re lazy. You clearly don’t care. You could have at least put in some effort.”

“I did,” Mikoto argued a bit fiercely.

“You clearly did not! And don’t use that tone on me!”

Mikoto fell silent. He wouldn’t participate if this was going to turn into a screaming match.

“Father,” Shouto interrupted then. He walked up behind Enji, clearing his throat loudly. “We have to leave for Hosu.”

Enji grumbled. “Right. Come on, Mikoto. You are to stay off to the side, but watch closely. I want to see if you are actually able to learn anything from this.”

They headed out almost immediately after, barely giving Mikoto enough time to change. They all got into the car, Shouto taking the front seat so Mikoto didn’t have to. They drove a little ways away, the sky getting darker and darker. It definitely took some time, but they eventually reached the city. They all got out of the car and Enji was quickly greeted by others.

“Endeavor, we do believe the Hero Killer is here somewhere.”

However, as soon as they started speaking, something exploded. They had only just gotten there and havoc was already breaking out. Mikoto flinched at the sound. He turned to see large, black pillows of smoke rising into the air. There was crashing somewhere else from further up in the air. A third crash followed, incredibly close to their location this time.

“Come,” Enji ordered. “We will investigate and see if we can find this killer.”

Enji quickly started moving, leaving Shouto and Mikoto to follow. They quickly headed to where the third noise had sounded from. In one of the buildings in the area, there was a giant hole. There was clearly a small, old man jumping around frantically to keep the attention of a grotesque figure with its brain exposed.

Mikoto stared at the creature, which had unnaturally long arms and legs as well. It was definitely vicious. And when the man jumped away from a couple to try and draw its attention, it turned on the couple.

He barely saw Enji even react. However, the man shot a pillar of flames forward, burning the top half on the creature.

“Hmph. I was here to hunt the Hero Killer. But, it looks like this thing had bad timing. My attention is here now. So, leave this one to me, because I’m a hero," Enji said to whoever was listening.

Shouto grabbed Mikoto’s arm and pulled him back somewhat as Enji became distracted. Mikoto turned to his brother curiously.

“What is it?” Mikoto wondered.

“I got a text from Midoriya. He needs help.”


End file.
